kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Enlightened
Although their "ancestors", the Cyborgs, and their "brothers", the Awakened still possessed a considerable sign of their human past, the Enlightened's only human characteristic were the bone exoskeleton and the bones kept beneath it. The first Enlightened were developed under the ground of the Siberian steppes, in a secret Nod lab, where Kane's wish for a cyborg army was developed. After LEGION rescued the lab and activated them, the Marked of Kane used them as their heavy infantry. In order to develop them, they use the technology contained in the Secret Shrine. Each Enlightened is armed with a particle beam cannon mounted on their left arms, with an EMP cannon supplementing their primary weapon. These units can use their EMPs to disrupt enemy vehicles or structures for a short time. They're better at destroying vehicles with the help of their EMP cannon than their Awakened cyborg brethren, as particle beams do a lot more damage to armor than the machine guns wielded by the Awakened. Also, their armor is extremely resilient, more so than the one the Awakened are clad in. As such, the Enlightened cannot be crushed by vehicles. Several upgrades can further enhance the Enlightened. When upgraded to supercharged particle beams, the weapon fires a double-charged ionic Tiberium beam that can deal more damage. Additional bipedal servomotors can be added to the cyborg, increasing its speed enough to chase down tanks. Quotes Created * Enlightenment acquired. * Awaken Enlightened. * The Enlightened rise. Select * Awaiting order. * We see the light. * Our soul are Kane's. * We are the fist. * Superior design. * We bear the mark. * Loyalty is all. * Kane's will made flesh! * Kane is the light! Moving * Updating vector! * Refactoring objectives. * It is Kane's will! * New coordinates acquired. * Updating. * New destination confirmed. * Enlightenment on route. * Advance and conquer! * We need no rest. * Processing order. Garrisoning Structure * Claim it for Nod! * Occupying structure. * Analyzing floor plans. * It shall bear the mark! Attacking * All shall fall! * Neutralizing threat! * Eliminating hostiles! * Primary weapons engaged! * Target locked! * Weapons locked on! * The flesh is weak! * They shall perish! * Death is life! * Die! * Exterminate! Use EMP * Enlighten 'em! * EMP engaged! * Targeting area! * Show them the light! * Into darkness! * The power is ours! Move to Attack * Combat mode engaged! * We shall crush all! * All will take the mark! * We shall cleanse this land! In combat * Combat mechanics engaged! * For the glory of Kane! * The weak fall before us! * They falter! * They flesh is but ashes! * We are the fury! Retreating * From the ashes. * Redirecting. * If it is Kane's will. When suppressed * Down! * To the ground! * Take cover! Videos Gallery CNCKW_Enlightened_Concept_Art.jpg Category:Command & Conquer Category:The Brotherhood of Nod Category:Infantry Category:Elite Infantry